What's Hotter: Red or Violet?
by Herefox
Summary: Seto is obsessed. The only thing what's on his mind is Yami. Still, a stone would show more emotions than Seto does. The things changes when they have to work together for a project in physics. A funny story.parody. Warnings?: Seto.Yami on bad terms
1. Tell me this isn't true

_A/N: I decided to rewrite and finish this story as well once I'm on the roll. This one's much funnier than 'Try Again' so it's more fun to write as well. :D And the characters are pretty OOC, just so you know…_

_and..._

** Get past the first part when it gets funnier. I admit, this is a bit of a parody of some cliches as well...**_  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I would like to. Really. I wouldn't mind at all._

* * *

_**What's hotter, red or violet?**_

**Chapter 1: ****Tell me this isn't true.**

**Seto's POV.**

* * *

_There is no point. I can't deny it anymore. I would end up lying to myself if I did. _

_I never thought it's possible. I never even thought I could be swinging that way! And still I am… _

_I don't know when this started. When? No, when will this end? And when did the final realization come to me? By our last duel? And what was different then from the other times? His passion? His enthusiasm in everything he's doing? But he's always like that! What then? What makes me dream about him every night? What makes me wake up sweating and screaming his name in the middle of night? What? His every move? His rich sonorous voice? His beautiful eyes? God…damnit…Devil…it makes no sense. I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my mind with every second I'm together with him. With every second I'm together and possessing my secret. God, if he only knew how I'm yearning to touch his skin. To smell his hair. To…Damn I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm so so sick. But I can't deny it any longer. I adore you Yami. Love you all over and over all. Your existence makes me excited. Your life is my fulfillment. I hate you for making me feel so weak and defenseless. I know I will never admit that you're my everything, my every wish my every breathe. I can't admit it. I'll lose myself. Or am I already lost? But I won't admit it. I'm defeated. But I won't admit it. I'm completely yours. Can't you see that? Can't you feel that? I'm yours…you just have to stretch out your hands to catch me. But maybe you don't have hands. Just wings. You're an angel. Then why don't you spread your wings? I'm calling I'm yelling. But you don't hear me. _

_But I won't admit it. I won't admit you're my life. I won't admit any of these things. I'll carry on. There is a point and I __**can**__ deny it. I'll lie to myself if that's needed to keep you near me. Nobody can prohibit me to love you. But nobody has to know it as well…_

**Normal POV.**

* * *

Kaiba looked across the room and sighed. He really couldn't carry on like this. Every time he was in the same room as Yami he got nervous and felt totally out of place. He thought fervent, passionate thoughts and they were burning him to ashes. He felt embarrassed. He felt turned on. But when he once had started he couldn't find rest in his thoughts anymore. And today wasn't any exception.

Now. Why was Seto Kaiba in the same room as Yami? Simple, they were in the same school and in the same class. That's the price he had to pay for being so obsessed. He had chosen all the same subjects as Yami had and now got to see his secret love for almost half a day. Seto looked around the classroom. His staring at Yami was getting quite oblivious. Thanks God nobody had noticed it yet. Almost all of students were bored out of their minds and looked extremely miserably. Physics wasn't their favorite subject at all as it seemed and Seto just couldn't understand that. It was one of his favorites. What's wrong with everybody hating physics? It's so easy and it opens you a whole new world of possibilities and …nope, Seto was quite sure he was the only one in this classroom who not only liked but also understood physics.

He took another glance at Yami and almost chuckled. It seemed like Yami was gathering all of his strength just to make it through the lesson without looking too bored or like he didn't understanding a thing. Oh well. The pharaoh-side of this boy was still very alive. No, actually, he still was the same pharaoh as 3000 years ago. Seto had gained his memory of the past back some time ago and had been very disappointed that there hadn't happened a thing between him and Atemu. Oh well…you couldn't ask for everything, could you?

Yami yawned and tried even harder to stay awake and Seto couldn't hide a smile anymore. He was so cute. With his entire pride thing and wanting to look serious and mighty he failed quite miserable. But he tried to be a good actor. Seto remembered that already in the past Yami had often been bored to death by some of his duties. Now it wasn't any better as it seemed…

'_stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about him. Just stop!_' Seto realized that he had been thinking about only one person all the time and that pissed him off. Wasn't he really a sad person? He was a billionaire living in a huge mansion with a king-worthy garden and all the fastest and most expensive cars; still he was hankering after his rival like a lovesick puppy for his mother. Oh joy, if that wasn't sad then he didn't know what was. Seto tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying…he couldn't understand a word. There just wasn't a place in his mind for anything other than Yami. God, he was sick…

At last the bell rang and half of the students woke up and flew out of the classroom at the speed of light. "Seminar after **three **weeks!" teacher managed to yell after them "please COPY these questions and **WORK** in pairs!" she added placing a sheet of paper onto Seto's desk.

'_What the fuck?'_ the young CEO thought and looked at the teacher with a puzzled expression on his face. "Please be so kind and set up the groups, Seto. You know everyone in this class so the choice is all yours, I don't care." With that she got out of the classroom as well. Seto sighed, why he? WHY always HE?!

Suddenly he felt someone's arm on his shoulder and turned in anger to yell at whomever had dared to touch him but almost yelped as he realized it was Yami who looked over his shoulder at the sheet with topics for the physics seminar he held in his arms. Silence…

"Can you pair me up with yourself?" All of sudden Yami asked and Seto looked at him wide-eyed. "Well…you see. I don't really understand much from this physic…stuff…and I wondered if maybe you could help me out here…" he explained.

Seto wasn't able to say a word. He was sure that he just had made a fool out of himself in Yami's eyes but he kept staring. Yami hadn't bothered to ask him anything for more than half a year and now all of sudden he…Seto kept staring.

"Oh ok. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me. I just thought that if you have to make those pairs then it wouldn't make a big difference with whom you pair yourself up but if you really hate me THAT much then keep being an arrogant bastard" Yami hissed and angrily made his way out of the classroom. _'Now THAT was strange_...' thought Seto and looked at the sheet in his hands. Just then his brains started to work again. Yami wanted to work with him. Yami with him! Pair! Yami…and he…working as a pair… he and Yami…together…a pair…

"Wait wait! I'll do what you asked! Wait Yami!" Seto shouted after the angry ex-pharaoh who stopped and looked at Seto in a surprise.

"God you're weird" he just commented and existed the classroom. Seto clenched his fists but said nothing. Ok. Yes, he was getting stranger and stranger with every day. But it was getting harder and harder with every day to control his emotions as well. It was… the bell rang and he realized it's time for the next lesson and he's going to be LATE!!!

**(tbc.)**

* * *

A/N: oh that's all for now! Please r&r! I really would love you if you reviewed!


	2. It's a hard day's work

_A/N: While I'm still writing the next chapter of "Try Again", here's the second part of "what's hotter" :) Enjoy and don't take this too serious._

* * *

_**What's hotter, red or violet?**_

**Chapter 2: It's a hard day's work  
**

* * *

Seto sighed. This day had been a total hell. The physics had been the only lesson where he was together with Yami and not with the whole gang of those damned lil' kiddos who his secretly-obsessing-over-you spirit called friends! _'no no, Kaiba. Be kind'_ he thought to himself.

Well…He had been late for history and Joey had made stupid remarks about his sense of time. Of course after that he had humiliate the dog-boy like never before...but Seto still had that feeling that he could shoot him if he had a chance. _'But let's not think about the bad things, right? Right…'_ Seto tried to cheer himself up. Oh boy. He had been talking to himself way too much. But who cared? There was nobody other to talk to.

The school day was over and he was back in his nice huge mansion, treating himself to a cup of hot nerve-calming green tee without sugar (because sugar made him nervous) Actually, anything sweet made him nervous. He also knew all too well that sweets were Yami's favorite and main meal. Damn it! Couldn't he think about anything other than Yami? …Seto cuddled up in his couch and closed his eyes. Calmness… silence and calmness … He shut out all the bothering thoughts in his head and enjoyed the almighty blackness around him. Beautiful. Truly beautiful this peace…

"Brother! Guess what we did today!" Seto's little brother who had just arrived home started babbling like there was no tomorrow, slaughtering his beautiful peace.

"We had a project at school and we had to describe our idol and why the person is our idol and I said that you're my idol because you're cool and good looking and you work so hard and you're my elder brother and you are such a good duellist and you have one of the biggest companies on this world and that you…"

'_oh shit…company…work.."_ popped into Seto's mind as he tried his hardest to not kill his little brother who had scared the shit out of him. Damn, he had forgotten about his work! Was he really getting that old!?

"Mokuba…could you please…well…shut the fuck up for a minute!?" he finally managed to cut his little brother off. Mokuba's yaw dropped to floor…

"You're evil! You're pure evil!" the little boy shouted and run upstairs, crying his eyes out.

"Oh no. What have I just done…"Seto sighed. This was definitely too much for him and his poor head, he had even used the 'f' word in front of his little brother. Fool.

"Ok then. I'm going to work now!" he announced this important fact and got up from his seat. Somehow Seto had the feeling his little brother won't be missing him home this evening.

"Now this is really no life" he grumbled and grabbed his briefcase with documents from the nearest table.

"I'll be late!" he shouted one last time and got out of the house.

"I hope a car runs over you!" was the only reply he got from his brother as he closed the door.

* * *

Yami stretched like a cat and put his head on the soft pillow in his bed.

'_Now this is life!'_ he thought and looked around. He had his own room, his own bed and his own body, as a matter of fact. He had decided to stay in this world for some time after the final duel with Yugi. And the outcome was better than he had ever wished for. His friends were happy and safe. He didn't have to save the world or duel all the time. He could get familiar with the modern life of this century and he had to admit it all together was very exciting.

And then there was Tea…Oh well. She was quite a huge problem but Yami had somehow managed to get rid of her for some time. Had he said that he has a weird allergy against girls' skin or something like that? Well. He really couldn't remember what had he said to the obsessed girl but she had stopped to run after him for a moment. Oh, and then there was school. That was the second dark part of his nowadays' life. Most of the subjects were just too boring so he managed to stay awake in most of them only with difficulties. Right. And then there was Kaiba. S.e.t.o. Seto.

'_Remember to call him Seto.'_ Yami reminded himself. Seto was strange, not that he didn't like him or anything, he was just strange. Sometimes he acted quite friendly, sometimes looked like a lone wolf on a cold mountain without having eaten for a month and sometimes he was that could mountain itself. But Yami had to admit that Seto was quite attractive.

'_Why am I thinking about him anyway?'_ the pharaoh wondered and closed his eyes. _'I'll just sleep for a while. Homework can wait…Yugi will call me when supper is ready…grandpa said he don't need my help at the game shop today…_' and with that he was already asleep.

* * *

Seto got home late and late means REALLY late if we talk about Seto.

'_I hate my life'_ was the only thought in his head as he reached the doorstep of his mansion. It had started to rain and now the young CEO looked like a miserably wet dog.

"Just WHY exactly did I want to walk home today? Where was my brain to not take an umbrella with me? God, this is nasty," he muttered to himself.

After a moment of more grumbling he opened the door at last and got in. Not looking around he went upstairs and to his room.

"My head hurts" Seto muttered, peeling off his wet coat and dropping it on his bed.

"Good evening Kaiba! …I mean… Seto."

All of Seto's senses tensed up immediately and he jumped around to see Yami sitting at his work desk.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to steal anything!" the spirit of the puzzle said with a smile, trying to lighten up the whole atmosphere.

"How did you get in? What do you want? Why are you sitting at my table?!" _'and why not lying on my bed?'_ the surprised brown-haired youth fired off the questions one after another not even thinking about them. Well. But he still got the sanity to not ask the last one.

"God, you're a grumbler." Yami rolled his eyes. "But ok. I know I really should have been more tolerant and inform you about my visit but you see…you didn't answer my phone calls so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to come for a visit to get to know something more about our physics topic but…well…you weren't home. Still, Mokuba was so nice and let me in. He called me his friend and said he wished I would be his brother…does that little kid has a trauma or something like that? But well, ok. The main point is that I have been sitting here for almost 2 hours already and I have to go home now. When will he have that seminar? Monday? Tuesday? Seto? Why are you staring at me?"

Seto kept silent. Thoughts. Many thoughts were in his head. In his big big head. _'Oh. My. God! Yami is actually in my room! He's talking to me! Is he saying anything? Well. I see him. He's so beautiful, that sexy beast. Why can't I hear a tune? Helooo? Mind!? Where's the sound!? …he look so good. And those eyes. I love those eyes. I think I love him so much because of the eyes. What am I talking about! No! Not eyes! His character! He's so mysterious and …I don't know…dark in some way. I wonder what would he say if I kissed him? Or…_'

"Why are you staring at me?" was the question that brought Seto back in the reality.

'_Oh shit shit shit! This is not good! I'm sick! S.I.C.K! Now what to say? What to say!?'_ he panicked.

"I'm not staring. I'm looking." was the only answer he could come up with.

"okeyyy….then why are you **looking **so?" Yami was getting annoyed.

'_Big shit. Definitely I'm in huge shit now. Think Kaiba…think think think …you didn't hear a thing. What to answer? What to answer?!? Wait. I know that he was talking about physics so…' _

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Come here at 10 o'clock or so and we'll work on our seminar question, ok? I still have to phone the others and tell them their topics so…now excuse me and get out of my house because I'm tired and I'm sleepy and I'm…Damn, why am I telling you all these things? Just get out!" with that Seto showed Yami the door.

"Ok. But can't you try to be just a little bit friendlier? I'm not THAT bad…" Hissed the spirit and made his way out of Seto's room, followed by Seto himself.

'_I'm very very sure you're not bad at all…'_ Seto thought but then reminded himself that he's sick and he has to go to a psychiatrist as soon as he gets the chance. At that moment he noticed that it was still raining outside and Yami had no umbrella.

"Oh wait!" he called out all of sudden as Yami had almost gone out of the door.

"What?" the pharaoh questioned, looking at the other expectantly.

"Take this" Seto murmured and pressed an umbrella into Yami's hand, then he slammed the door in his face.

Yami blinked, feeling surprised and took a look at the umbrella. After a moment he smiled and made his way back home.

**(tbc.)**

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

_A/N: and now, how about a review? ;D_


	3. Secret Desire

_A/N: I'm still only working on the new chapter of "Try Again" that's why I'm updating "Hotter" :)_

_Thanks for reviews and to make it clear: I DO like to torture characters in general… but in a nice way as I AM nice … or so I tell myself…_

* * *

_**What's Hotter: Red or Violet?**_

**Chapter 3: Digging up a secret desire**

* * *

"Where were you so long? It's already ELEVEN!" was the first thing Yami heard as he entered the game shop.

"Yugi?! You're still awake?" Yami wondered looking at his little self standing in the corridor and not looking pleased with this situation.

"I asked, where were you?" Yugi repeated the question.

"Common lil' one, I'm more than 3000 years old. I can take care of myself but if you really want to know … ok. I was at Kaiba's place. Well, to be exactly I was in Seto's room for two hours."

Silence...

Yugi stood there like he had just received a bucket full of freezing water on his head. Yami was quite surprised about such a reaction but he didn't say anything and stood there waiting for his aibou to start talking again... Nothing... Yami frowned... Nothing. Yami shifted from one foot to the other... Nothing... Yami yawned... Still nothing. Yugi just stood there like a stone and didn't say a word. Now THAT was getting creepy.

"Hey, Yugi...what's wrong?" Yami asked in a calm voice, smiling at his little self sweetly.

"...you? And Seto's room?" was the only answer he got.

"Well yes, my dear friend. I was in Seto's room. But Seto wasn't there. He was at work. I just waited there for him because we have to make a topic for the physics' seminar together and so I waited for him and it got late and so we decided that I'd go there tomorrow. He was kind of tired I guess..."

Then it came…

"How Seto's room looked? Was it beautiful? Was it big? Does he have blue- eyed white dragon decorations? Is Seto feeling all right?!" Yugi shot out all at a time and totally struck the poor ex-Pharaoh dumb.

After a moment of a deep and significant silence he tried to recover from the shock and say something.

"Why are you asking me all of these things?" he couldn't understand. Yugi blushed and Yami was even more puzzled if that's possible. The former pharaoh decided it would be best for him to think for a moment...so he thought...than he started to understand everything.

"Yugi… just Please don't tell me now that you...you..."

"...like Seto?" Yugi finished the sentence looking at Yami wide-eyed.

"ARGH!"

"Oh sorry sorry sorry. I'm so sorry..." Yugi started to mutter nervously " I knew I should have told you this earlier..." he blushed even more and Yami was getting whiter and whiter with every word Yugi said. "See...Seto. I... I feel some kind of... attraction towards him. You see...I'm awfully interested in everything what's happening to him. And he's looking good. You already knew that I'm into men but...Seto... I think. I think I..." by this Yami was so white that every ghost would be envious of him.

"Don't even say THAT word aibou! I get the idea. I'll go and hang myself right now. If you excuse me...I really have a hanging to do now..." was all he could get out of himself... Yugi looked worried.

"Yami! Don't you dare to say such things to me! I...I like...Seto but...I know he's not interested in me..." the look in his eyes suddenly saddened. Yami blinked a few times and then mentally hit himself for being so insensitive.

"What are you talking about, aibou? Why do you think he wouldn't like you? I mean, you're kind and loving and I don't see why he wouldn't like you! Um… if I were into men I definitely would like to have you as my boyfriend! " Yami gave his other side a soothing smile.

"Stop it!" Yugi sighed and hugged Yami as tight as he could. He was thankful for the spirit's attempts to comfort him but... "You really want to know why Seto Kaiba would never like me?" he asked and looked up at Yami who nodded "...because you're the one he loves!"

...Yami gazed at Yugi in disbelief.

What else was new?

* * *

The next morning as Yami went down the street thinking, he was not noticing much around him...

'_Now this was interesting...Seto liked...no...loved him? How could Yugi be so sure about THAT? Ok, he told him that Mokuba had said that… And he had noticed Seto's hungry stares and his attitude and..._' still Yami was not sure about this. He really didn't want to judge someone if he wasn't sure about the truth.

Well...he himself for sure didn't love Seto. Yes. The CEO was good looking and he was smart but he was also very unsociable. It seemed that the only things he ever cared for was his brother and his company. Now THAT was a huge minus. And besides, Yami was sure he wasn't into men very much. Well. He didn't know why exactly he was so sure about that as he wasn't into girls either.

'_Strange. Maybe I'm asexual, or maybe I do like both, men and women?' he wondered. Well, if he had to choose between Tea and Seto, whom would he prefer? …and there he had it! He would prefer Seto! …but he wasn't interested in Seto… and Tea was just pure annoying'_

That's it.

'_Well. I think I somehow like...both of the kind. I wouldn't mind to be with a girl nor I would mind to have a boyfriend.._.' Yami decided finally, looking very happy and contented with his revelation. He liked to have all his thoughts and feelings under control.

At this point he had reached the Kaiba's mansion and rang the doorbell. '_But if he likes me why is he always so mean to me? I have to check if he really likes me or not.._.' was his last thought as Seto opened the door.

"Well hello there beautiful!" the spirit said in a poisoning sweet voice and Kaiba twitched. _'What's wrong with HIM?'_ the dark-haired youth thought but didn't say anything and just let the 'crazy' pharaoh into his mansion.

"Now. Where is your brother?" Yami asked. _'This is strange'_ Seto thought again.

"He's ...out...but it's none of your concern..."

"As a meter of a fact, it IS. Now we can have some privacy..." was the only reply.

Now this was getting REALLY strange.

"So. Let's get this on, shall we?" Yami asked, ignoring that mistrustful look on his "rival's" face.

"With our physics topic, I mean..." he added.

Seto felt confused but couldn't say much so he muttered for Yami to follow him to his private library. Yami gladly followed him and sat down in the nearest chair at a brown-wooded table as they reached their destination.

"...Our topic..." Seto coughed, trying to remember what was their topic as he felt two eyes burning holes in him. Yami was intensely staring at the other boy as if he wanted to eat him.

"Our question was... it was…AND it is… Which color is hotter, red or violet?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shall we start?" Seto asked after a moment, as Yami hadn't said a word. Really. This had somehow unbalanced Yami's brave attitude. Violet was his favorite color (despite gold, of course) and red and blue was Seto's favorite colors.

How did he know that? Well, Seto had told about those colors in front of all class because their psychology teacher had made every one of them write a presentation about their favorite colors and meanings of them and afterwards they were obligated to read that out loud. In that lesson Yami got to know that deep red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath (and love, but Seto somehow didn't mention that one) but dark blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness.

Seto had hated that lesson as much as Yami had enjoyed it.

He had been able to tell about his dear Violet color and that it combined the stability of blue and the energy of red. Violet was associated with royalty and it symbolized power, nobility, luxury, and ambitions. It conveyed wealth and extravagance as well. What more, Violet was associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic! That had hit the bull's-eye especially when teacher explained that a person's favorite color (or colors) partly discloses the individuality of the persons ... And now what? He had to make physics' topic about the two colors that represented both of them.

… This was going to be interesting…

"Oh ok..." he mumbled out, feeling that Seto was waiting for some kind of response "and...how will we make that out?" then he mentally hit himself for formulating his question like that.

"Books. Books will help us...or did you have something else in mind?" was the answer of the innocent looking Kaiba. He had a lot on his mind but nothing that would help them to do their project.

"Nope" Yami answered and Seto went to his bookshelf looking for some random physics books while Yami buried deep inside his thoughts '_Shit. I think I actually could BE attracted to him. Well. I SAID he's attractive! Ok. And what if I'm attracted to him? That doesn't mean I love him. I could easily ask him if he didn't like to spend a night with me! Why not? Yugi said he's attracted to me. I don't really believe in that entire "love" thing and I'm quite sure Yugi overdoes everything. Still, I'm not sure if it were a good idea to ask Seto to randomly sleep with me… That's under my dignity, though I think Seto wouldn't mind that at all. Maybe I should seduce him? Maybe I should..._'

"Here's a good book!" an old hair-raiser of physics was slammed down on the table and Yami returned to reality _'maybe I should just learn physics'_ he sighed and opened the book. Seto sat down beside Yami and tried to control himself to not grab and kiss the handsome boy beside him.

'_Our physics question is a tricky one.' _The young CEO thought _'If I had to say something I would say that the red color is much more hotter than the violet at the moment and that… wait. What am I thinking about?! Colors? Riiiight...colors...but that weird expression on Yami's face a moment ago...as he had thought about the same things as I did! But that's nonsense, why should he ever think that the red is my color and the violet is his? I'm the only one who's sick enough to think about something like that! Those are JUST colors! JUST COLORS! Think about physics...if you don't think about physics you'll fail your..._'

"Do you think I'm attractive, Seto?" This question literally bowled the poor CEO over and he stood up from his chair. Why had Yami asked him something like that!? Why now?

"Well? Do you think I'm attractive because I think you are..." Yami repeated not even a little surprised at Seto's reaction.

"What's wrong with you? I just asked you a simple question. I wasn't asking if you're attracted to me or something like that…" Yami smiled sweetly. He prayed the reverse psychology would work on the Kaiba-boy the way he hoped. It seemed he had decided to ascertain if Seto liked him or not. Yami was really open-minded, there were only few things those could stop him from reaching his aim once he had one in his mind. Besides, Yami wasn't the one who liked to torture himself with hundred and one question or hide his desires if he had any. He was a total opposite to Seto.

'Say what you think, do what you like'- it was a motto that Yami liked and cherished. Seto, as it seemed didn't like it at all because he started stuttering, while going around the room to get as far as possible from the other.

"I...I..well...I think...that..." a long pause "that..." another pause "you're...you're really… ugly.."

Silence. Yami smirked. It was so oblivious that Seto lied.

_'Ok then. If you don't want to admit it I'll squeeze the truth out of you! I accept the challenge' _the spirit thought looking at Kaiba.

"Yugi said you like me" he made a note.

"Yugi was wrong!" the answer came quick and sharp.

"So you're saying you don't like me at all?" Yami gave him a cute look and pouted, trying his best to look irresistible. Seto gulped. This was getting hard. And not only this but he as well!

"I. Don't! Like! YOU!" he forced the words out of himself with the last strength left.

"I'm going to kiss you. Will you beat me for that?" was Yami's next statement and Seto's hearth almost stopped. _'What was that crazy spirit doing? Why to him all of sudden?! Ok. It was all what he had ever wished for but he had already resigned to his fate that his wishes would never come true! And now as he had never expected it to happen, his biggest desire wanted to kiss him! He must be dreaming...'_ it was the only logical solution in Seto's mind.

But his thoughts, sense or logic disappeared as he felt a pair of soft lips pressed on his own...

* * *

A/N: Eh, review if you wish, this chapter seems bad to me even if I tried to make it better by rewriting it. It was meant to be funnier.


	4. Rejection depression

_**What's hotter, red or violet?**_

**Chapter 4: ****Rejection Depression**

* * *

After something like 10 seconds Seto's senses returned. Was it really a good thing that they did? No, definitely not a good thing.

Only now Seto realized that Yami was kissing _**him**_. Was he freaked out?

_Yes…_

Was he frightened?

_Yes…_

Was he turned on?

_Like never before in his life!_

Was he going to admit it?

…_Never._

Additional feature to this all was the fact that he couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed by his desire. Yami drew back a little and looked Seto in eyes.

"And what you're saying now?" he asked with a small smile on his lips. Maybe he really liked Seto and his silly behavior.

Seto took a deep breath.

Another one… and another one.

To be honest he just wanted to keep breathing to get some time before he was going to shatter the biggest dream and opportunity of his life. Another breath.

Then it finally came.

"To tell you the true" his voice was deep, lingering on every word "…Yami… I…**HATE** you!" he hissed and got up "get out of my sight! Get out of my house! And get out of my life _right now_!" he yelled, avoiding to look at the spirit next to him. There was a moment of silence when neither he or Yami spoke a word, Seto knew that if he had to stand this any longer he wouldn't be able to hold back a miserable whimper or something equally shameful. He could feel how a weird tangle slowly crept into his throat and waited there. Waited until he would let it go.

"Can't you hear me? Are you dense? I said. **GET. OUT**!" he shouted at Yami wishing that he could just die and never be what he is now. Why was he doing this?

_Why? Why…_

Oh God, what a stupid question! He couldn't afford to love! He couldn't afford to feel or live! He had his company and his status as a cold-hearted monster! And nobody. NOBODY could ever change that! He just couldn't allow anyone getting near to him…

Everything. Was. Fine. As. It. Was!!! He looked at Yami, who was literally staring at him in disbelief and he could see a mixture of bitterness and confusion in those beautiful eyes. Of course Yami was hurt. Of course he was angry. Who wouldn't be from such a rejection?

"Calm down. I'll go if that's what you want," he threatened the CEO "but remember. I'll never speak to you again if I have to go now. You understand that, Seto Kaiba? I'll never look at you and never help you again! Never!" he said in such a serious voice you could think he's declaring his own death.

"Of course I understand. And now… just go away…" Seto muttered and showed Yami the door. Damn. Yami got the foolish feeling that things were repeating themselves but he just tried to ignore it.

"I guess in that case we will have to do our physics topic individually…" he grunted and stormed out of Seto's library. After a moment a loud thud could be heard as Yami slammed the outdoors with all his strength.

That did it. Seto couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cry. Not just cry, he wanted to howl for hours and then go to the pharaoh and repeat over and over again how sorry he felt and that he didn't mean any of what he's said. But instead of showing any emotions Seto just stood there, in the middle of the large room, without moving or even breathing and there were absolutely no emotions in his face.

But the pain he was feeling tore and twirled his insides like stinging flames of hell. Maybe he really was in hell now.

* * *

Yami stomped home with such anger one could have thought that he's ready to kill someone.

_'Who that fucking idiot Seto thinks he is? Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-untouchable?! I was just making some fun! Geee! But NOOOOOOOOOO! That Kaiba is SO offended! I'm sick of him. I hate him! I hate him more than anything on this world! And why? Why?! Because… I like him! I like that stupid Kaiba and it turns out that now HE doesn't like me back! Idiot! That arrogant pity-seeking dork! How could he! How dared he! That…'_ Yami was shouting inside of his head, getting more and more annoyed with every step. It was so disgusting. Kaiba was disgusting. What exactly had he done so outrageous to freak him out like that! A kiss? As if that was a crime to kiss somebody!

And what did he get in return for some fun? Yelling and shouting at him! Well ok, let it be so. He wasn't going to speak to that swine again!

…wow…he didn't even know he could get so angry because of that Kaiba!…

Yami got back to the game shop, trampling inside not even a little gracefully or elegant as he had all the other times.

"Hey Yug! I'm home!" he shouted.

_'No answer. Great! Just great! Where is that little brat when you needed him? Maybe he is in the living room?'_ Yami thought making his way to the said room. And he was right, Yugi was there AND… what a wonderful surprise! Tea was there as well!

"Hi Yami!" they both greeted him, sitting on the floor. It was obvious that they both were doing something really boring, learning or so. And Yami was not interested in learning. He was ready to kill if needed and Tea was someone he would love to kill in the first place.

"Hey! Why are you home this early?" Yugi wondered noticing his other side's bitchy mood. He hoped that Yami wouldn't start shouting and yelling at him. It happened rarely but it happened and only when the spirit was extremely angry. Than he would pace around the room, complaining about how stupid everyone was and that he's tired of this world and these unbearable modern technologies and that he is going to head back to the past right now. Yugi hated to listen to that yelling and whining and that was probably the only thing he hated about him. Otherwise he loved Yami really much and believed that the other is almost perfect… if there only weren't those rare outbursts of anger…

"I don't want to speak about that. I'll tell you later" was the answer he got and that was good enough for him. Yugi knew that if his Yami needed him he would just talk to him later. He just hoped that Yami didn't want to give him one of his "this life sucks so much" lessons again.

"Yami…" Tea asked in a voice that annoyed Yami immensely "you know what I discovered? There is no allergy against girls' skin so I think you've just mistaken something or it's something else you have allergy against! Will you go out with me now?" she asked, looking at Yami with her huge blue eyes. Yugi snickered, wondering what kind of excuse will the spirit think out this time. Yugi loved Tea as a friend and she was really nice and helpful but to have her as a girlfriend… That could kill even the strongest guy's nerves. And somehow Yugi had that bad feeling that at this particular moment Yami's only wish was to banish Tea to the shadow realm. It was kind of evil but Yugi found the whole situation quite entertaining. He also knew that Yami was a nice spirit and he loved his friends… most of them… what meant that Tea was going to survive another day!

Yami on the other hand was wondering if he should commit suicide or just curse the whole humanity as all things were going really wrong today. Ok. He knew that the day he had to tell Tea he's not interested in her in any way would come but he hadn't expected it to come so soon.

"Oh course, beautiful, I'll go out with you," he finally mumbled and Yugi started to cough from surprise. Well that one answer he hadn't awaited!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark and scary place where sun had never been seen, two other spirits had one big of a headache. They were doing the same thing as Yami and Seto just a little while ago. Ok, maybe not quite the same thing but something similar to that.

"Fuck fuck, double fuck. I don't want to prepare a TOPIC for a seminar! I HATE physics! Why did we even sign up for that lesson anyway?" whined Bakura looking at Marik who was sitting opposite to him, looking extremely bored.

"Because we wanted to get a lesson where we don't have to be together with our oh-so-beloved 'gang'" he murmured. Stupid Bakura had asked him exactly the same question 10 times in two hours and he was ready to strangle him if he repeated the question one more time.

"Oh right. I hate all those friendship speeches and believing in your heart and deck…" Bakura grunted, returning to his physics book.

"That would be… Yami…" Marik remarked and they both snickered.

"No, really. I wonder if we shouldn't try to take over the world again. I don't know why but I'm bored to death and I'm starting to hate this peacefully every day's life more and more. What do you say Marik? Shouldn't we give that a try?" Bakura suggest all out of sudden. Marik didn't say anything for a while and looked like he's deep in thoughts. Then he grabbed the physics book out of Bakura's hands and hit him with it upon his head.

"Go back to learning, idiot. You know we don't have the power to take over the world! Yet" he snapped at the white-haired spirit "Besides, I'm not interested in taking over the world anymore. Too dangerous and too much effort for nothing! I would be much more interested in getting a lot of money and fame and that every single person knew me and knew how powerful and incredible I am!"

Bakura just stared at him for a minute, turning his attention back to the book and making a small remark: "And that would be… taking over the world…" and got hit by the heavy physics book again.

* * *

Seto stared outside the window and sighed. It had started to rain. It was so depressing. It was so lonely. It was so cold. He was alone. Mokuba was still at his friends and it seemed he wasn't planning to come home soon, especially now when he had an excuse to stay a night over by his friends (as it _was_ raining). Seto knew that Mokuba hated their huge lonely mansion. He hated to spend his free time here so he tried to get away from this place as often as possible. And to be honest, Seto hated this house too. It wasn't comfy at all, especially now when he was completely alone.

Yes. The cold-hearted monster and the unsociable freak had a soul too and right now his soul was very sad. He wasn't just alone in his house; he was alone in this world. Could he get even more miserable? Seto strongly doubted that. Nothing made sense anymore. He felt how depression slowly crawled towards him and chewed him bit by bit. He felt so damn empty. Earlier his work had been his so-called hideaway. Now he didn't even have the urge to work. He continued to look how the rain drops were falling down on the windowsill and splashing into pieces like they never had been one whole. Seto had an intense wish to be able to splash like those raindrops. To disappear into nothingness so he wouldn't have to live his life anymore. Would anybody care if he disappeared from this world? Maybe Mokuba would be missing him for some time. But what's about others? Did he have any other friends? Any? Anyone? … Seto closed his eyes and let the depression wash over him. He knew he would continue his useless lingering on this earth as long as life lets him. And when the death comes he'll be more than happy to accept it.

He was really getting overdramatic.

After all, why was he so stubborn to not let anyone love and care for him? Why didn't he let anybody see his true feelings? He had grown up in such a society where he wasn't used to show any emotions. Maybe he was afraid…

Afraid that he would be hurt again like he had been in his childhood so many times before. Afraid of losing the one he wanted to protect. Afraid of rejection, afraid of disappointments, afraid of everything. Yes. Seto Kaiba was scared but he couldn't let anyone to know about that. Not even the ones he loved the most. He was not allowed to show that he was scared even to himself.

* * *

Yami lie in his bed and was awfully pleased with that hideous weather outside. It had saved him from his _nice_ date with Tea. Why had he even agreed to go out with that stupid bit…_ok_…girl?

Had he really been that angry? Was he really that hurt? Or was it because he wanted to take his revenge on Seto? Probably the last one, no, probably all the said reasons together. Maybe he wanted to …make Seto…jealous? That thought seemed very pleasant to his mind. He could do it…

'_Ahhh, stop it, Yami_,' a voice inside of his head commented '_Stop acting so childishly and try to act like a grown-up. Can't you remember your time back in Egypt? Despite all the serious decisions you had to make, you never really grew up… Isn't that childish to tell Seto that you're never going to speak to him even though you are? Control your short temper. Think before you speak…_'

Yami blinked; there were voices inside of his head? Hm, he probably should feel surprised but knowing all the parasites those lived there… no big surprise.

Grown-up and mature… he was already! Yami rolled on his other side, squeezing his little Kuribo plushy in the process. It was a present from Yugi and it looked awfully cute so Yami had kept it and it somehow helped to calm him down every time he was angry. And he had been very angry for the last two days.

'_I guess… maybe… I am… a real fool being that angry with Seto. I was the one who acted like his feelings were just a game. I was the one who was laughing at him. It seems like this all is my fault… Am I really that self-righteous?_'

Yami got out of his bed finally and looked in the mirror. Black leather pants, nice leather jacket…_Oh brother_… why was he sleeping with his clothes on? Right. He almost had gone to a date with Tea but thankfully it had started to rain! It had probably saved him from his life's biggest mistake.

Fine. What to do now? Yami decided to just go downstairs and talk to Yugi about Seto. There had to be a way to help that heartless bastard and he had a weird feeling that he himself could be the key to helping that guy.

"Yugi! Wouldn't you love to talk a little about your favorite tall handsome and brown-haired Bishounen?" Yami asked, as he got downstairs, highly amused by Yugi's sudden attention towards him.

No revenge, no hate, he didn't need any of that. After all, with a little effort, maybe he still could be able to become good friends with the same old Seto. Maybe even more than just friends…

**(tbc)**

* * *

_A/N: Teenagers are impossible, that's true… mood swings are also impossible._

_**Review**__ if you care. :P And even if you don't _


	5. Preparations

_A/N: Woah, This is finally a completely new chapter, not rewritten. I'm impressed._

'_Try Again' is obviously on hiatus until I finish this story… what's not for long._

* * *

_**What's Hotter: Red or Violet?**_

**Chapter 5: Preparations for the last stage**

* * *

"But Seto, my dear, there IS no other possibility how to finish this class as only to write a project on the given topic together with your partner" the teacher said with a smile, looking at the boy who was standing in her office.

Seto clenched his fists. There had to be a way to avoid working together with Yami.

"I could own this whole school and change the whole teaching system, you know…"

he began in a smug tone. That should show the teacher who the boss was.

"The teacher association of physics would be deeply disappointed to hear your words, Mr. Kaiba. My colleges and I would be really worried if you didn't finish your education just because of failing in this subject. You're such a smart boy, my dear, why should we even bicker about that small Project that you could write alone in ten minutes?"

There was silence for some time. Now he knew who the boss was.

"Can I at least switch my partner?"

There had to be a way to eat your cake and have it, too.

The teacher smiled. So it was all about feelings, as it seemed. Ah, the teenagers, they were able to make even physics emotional. "I'm afraid that it can't be helped, Seto. Whatever disagreements you have, you will have to figure them out and still finish the project on time. And now, rush to your lessons or you're going to be late"

Late? Seto looked at the watch and cursed, late two times in one week? His standards were dropping…

* * *

"Two"

"That's incorrect"

"Okay, three?"

"This exercise has nothing to do with three"

"Sure, sure. Let me try again… four?"

"Mr. Bakura, you're staying after the class so that we can talk out your inability to keep up with the other pupils. The correct answer is sixty-nine. Sit, please" the teacher sighed, noting another failure from Bakura to give a correct solution to one of her math problem.

"Bitch hates me, I was so close" the math victim sat down besides Marik, feeling rage circulating in his blood.

Marik smirked, thinking of his straight A grades: "You were as far from the correct answer as I'm from falling in love with Tea. Face it, you suck at math… physics, geography, history and … there's not much left to be bad at?"

Bakura grumbled, sinking deeper in his chair. The school had to be more fun than this, hadn't it? If it was meant for learning then why weren't they studying anything useful, like, let's say, how to force the lock of a safe's door when you're short of your money? Was that not important? Eh?

"Seto, be so kind and solve the next problem, will you?" the teacher asked hopefully only then noticing that the seat where the CEO usually was sitting was empty.

Well…

"Sorry I'm late" a voice cut the silence and all eyes turned to the speaker.

"Oh, Seto, you're late… how could that happen…" the teacher was worried. She couldn't afford to lose her best student like this, who was going to actually learn in her lessons then?

"I had to… talk… to one of the teachers about… an… important… thing" came the answer as Seto took his place in the front row. "I'm really sorry"

_Late again?_ Yami raised a brow, watching everything from the end of the class. The class had been entertaining till now as he was sitting next to the two other spirits and could observe their fantastical behavior, however, now the day got even better.

"Fine, Seto, that's all right. So I guess we will have to choose another person to solve this problem. Let's see…" the teacher looked at the end rows significantly "Yami Mutou?"

The day just got worse…

* * *

The last lesson had finally come and Yami was happy that it was physics. He was probably excited about a physics lesson first time in his life so that felt really weird. Everyone sat down in their usual places and stayed there for less than two minutes because as soon as the teacher came she ordered everyone to sit in pairs as they were working on their projects.

Yami stood up and went to sit down besides Seto, as the other did not show any enthusiasm of going anywhere. He was greeted with a gloomy look. Much to Seto's surprise, Yami smiled and looked at him… nicely…

Confusing…

"Hey, how you're doing today? Shall we work on our Project so that we could get a good note and show everyone what a team is?"

_uh_… _what_?

Seto eyed the smiling boy suspiciously: "Stop it, you know I'm working together with you only because I have to, not that I…"

"Want to" Yami finished the sentence for him. "But I do want to" and with that he sat down.

'_I want to; I swear I want to, do you hear me? Don't listen to that speaking idiot, listen to ME!'_ Seto's mind screamed

"Shut. Up." The owner grumbled.

"Why should I shut up?"

Seto froze. Did he just say that 'shut up' loudly? Had he really gone to the choo-choo land this early? Couldn't be. Ahhh, but now Yami was angry with him and he again had messed everything up and they would never have a chance that they… never would have… anyway. Great.

"Uh, nothing, during a lesson you should think about studying and not about some personal issues you have. Where is your book?"

Yami blinked: "Book? But I don't have any. I told you I don't understand much from physics that's why I wanted you to pair me up with yourself in the first place. Remember?"

Seto's brow twitched. Although he was madly in love with that guy he still couldn't understand this carelessness and stupidity and this extremely disdainful attitude towards studies!

"… it still doesn't mean I'm going to do everything alone"

"… really?"

Seto's other eyebrow gave a twitch as well. "Really. You WILL have to help me with this project, understood?"

Yami smirked: "Oh, and I thought that you don't want me to help you with it. Wasn't you the one who threw me out of your house?"

"Learning does not mean molesting, Yami"

"But, oh, I wasn't!"

Seto's whole face felt like exploding how annoyed he was at this point: "Oh yes, you were!" he hissed loudly, closing his book: "The same as you're being useless, annoying waste of space at the moment and trying to bother me with your meaningless existence!"

I had to tell you that. I had to… I don't mean it… well, not everything… you life has a meaning to me…

For a moment the other boy did not say a word just observed Seto in silence, then he took out his own book (which he obviously had with himself) and nodded: "You're right, my friend, you're right. Let's talk about this later at your house as NOW I have to study" and with that said he ignored Seto till the end of the lesson.

When the bell rang, Seto got his things and got out of his seat, ready to go home. Yami followed him.

"Not having a car, Seto?"

He didn't have to answer that, did he? There was no use to drive a car if you lived ten minutes away... if walking slowly.

"Don't be like that, Kaiba. I'm SURE we can talk everything out. You know, about that kiss…"

Seto stopped and turned to him: "Okay, explain"

_Do you like me? Could it be?_

"It was a joke" Yami shrugged: "Don't take it so personal, you know. A little prank as you seemed so stressed that evening"

Seto's heart sank. So, a joke… a silly little joke…

This wasn't funny at all…

"See? Nothing to worry about! Now can we go to your house and finish that project? I bet you can do that in ten minutes and after that we won't have any need to talk to each other again, all right?"

Seto didn't say anything. Maybe this was better… so what if it didn't feel like it. So, just a joke. This really was better so.

"I'm not going to help you with the project and you're not coming to my house anymore. And as for not talking with each other, we can start that now already. There is absolutely no need …_Curse you, Seto_… for us to interact ever again." With that he turned away from the other and started going but then stopped and turned around again: "And even though everything may seem a game to you, idiot, it is not. Your jokes are not funny and you are really a waste of space who can't do anything on his own. You're stupid and egoistic and the person who would ever like you has to be a complete moron" then he went away, leaving Yami standing in the middle of the road, looking after him.

"I think you're quite smart for a moron, Seto Kaiba" Yami shook his head and smiled turning around to go back to his own living place.

**(tbc.)**

* * *

_A/N: all right, the next chapter is the last one, review please?_

_p.s: Thank you for your reviews, __Lareske!_


	6. Relax, It's Violet

_A/N: __shadowkaru15__, Delta, __Lareske__, kiki2222__, thank you for your reviews much appreciated! And now… I present you the last chapter…_

* * *

_**What's hotter: red or violet?**_

**Chapter 6: Relax…it's violet.**

* * *

A week had passed and Yami hadn't said to Seto even a word. That beat the CEO down pretty much. It's not like they had been chatting with each other on a regular basis but now the ex-pharaoh was ignoring him completely. How… depressing. He hadn't though that this would get him down like this, but it did.

It has been work and stress all week long so during it ha had actually MANAGED to forget about his secret obsession, however, now when the other was sitting beside him in the same classroom, it was really hard to be done.

Wait.

WHY exactly was the other sitting beside him?

Seto blinked, had he forgotten something?

The question was answered by the physics teacher who came in the classroom and announced that this was the lucky day they are going to present their topics.

It felt like someone had thrown a stone in his face. Seto felt dumbfounded. WHAT? It was TODAY? But he hadn't prepared anything! It COULDN'T be today! He had been SURE it was next week!

"So, are you ready for today?" Yami smiled, looking at the obviously panicking CEO.

"… mind your own business"

"Hm…but we're in this together! If I fail, you fail! Don't tell me you're NOT ready, Seto! You wouldn't hate me that much that you didn't prepare a simple topic just sp that I would fail at this subject?"

"Mind. You. Own. Fucking. Business" Seto hissed, not sure about what should he do otherwise.

"Fine. I'll mind my own fucking business although there's no much fucking business to be minded these days…"

Yami shrugged, looking to the front so that he would appear to be listening.

Seto was not planning to sit there and appear to be listening; he was thinking of an excuse for his inability to do this simple homework.

But it HAD to be next week. It had to, he had it noted in his calendar, it was in his planner, he just couldn't have mistaken the date…

"Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar, are you ready to present your topic?"

The attention of the class focused on the two mentioned persons. This should be interesting.

Bakura and Marik stood up, coming in front of the class. The white haired guy coughed: "Why Objects Float" he declared, reading from a page in his hands: "Soo… the topic is why things float and we have… you know… _investigated_ why in the hell the things do float and they float because they… are lighter than… water?"

…

"BECAUSE…" Bakura continued: "the water is…just water that is a liquid"

…

"AND liquid is not a thing, is it?" he grinned: "And that's the reason why things float!"

…

"Mr. Bakura… have you prepared for the class today?"

Bakura looked highly insulted: "Of course I have! I'm talking on the topic, what do you think…"

"Not quite, Mr. Bakura"

"I told you that bitch hates me, see now?" he hissed to Marik who did not look impressed by it.

"And are you not going to help your college, Mr. Ishtar?" the teacher looked more hopeful when eyeing the other from the two.

"But of course. After all, we are a team, aren't we…?" Marik smirked evilly: "Well, let's see. Why do objects float" he dragged the words: "See, here's the thing that only objects those are less dense than water can float. Let's say, one cubic meter of cedar wood, which has a density of .49 g/cu cm., and water's density is 1 g/cu cm., is forced under water… let's see this drawing"

At this point Marik took out a poster that in all details showed the process of this exciting water/object interaction. Everyone sighed, making themselves more comfortable to take a good nap. After five minutes of Marik's foreign language physics-talking, he finished it with: "so in other words, _the water is pushing up harder than the wood is pushing down._ That's the reason the wood will float in water"

The teacher looked very pleased. "Wonderful presentation, Mr. Ishtar"

Bakura grinned; this whole pair thing was great!

"As for you, Mr. Bakura…I'm afraid that you will have to stay afterwards so that we could talk about your performance in the lessons"

Darn. Bitches hated him; he knew it.

"They are not much of a team, are they?" Yami wondered, looking at the cursing evil spirit that was almost spitting fire as he sat beside the grinning Egyptian.

Seto didn't answer. His look was nailed to the table as he frantically was trying to find a mistake in his calculations. How could it be this week? And everyone was ready, EVEN Bakura? Not so much but still…

What did go wrong, he had everything planned out so perfectly and now…

"Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mutou, I hope you both are ready for today's lesson"

_Shit_

"I…" Seto began, feeling nervous. He had never been in a situation like this. He had NEVER failed at anything in any lesson and NOW! It couldn't be it was because of that idiotic obsession of his, wasn't it? Because he had ACTUALLY let it get in the way of his precious studies and work and … EVERYTHING was DOOMED!

"Yes, we are" Yami interrupted Seto's fanatical thinking and stood up: "However, because Seto's a busy person, we decided to prepare our topic separately and I'm going to be the one who's presenting it"

The teacher did not object to this at all and Yami went in front of the class, starting to explain the difference between the two colors: red and violet and how one could theoretically be seen hotter as the other one.

Seto sat in his chair, not really listening to it but feeling ashamed of himself. This was a rare occasion, indeed, but he couldn't stop wondering why exactly had he been so mad at the other boy and insulted him like that.

He had told the other that he's good for nothing and yet there he was, with a prepared presentation; saving Seto's skin although he could have just let him fail like Marik had let Bakura… To think about it…

Maybe Yami actually wasn't the bad one.

Maybe… He was…

* * *

As the lesson was over, Seto made his way out of the classroom quickly but was stopped by Yami right as he made it out of the room.

"Not even a '_thank you'_?" the spirit wondered, smiling at the other.

Seto grimaced, clenching his fists. This was simply too much, he really couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I WAS wrong"

Woah…

"I was wrong about you and I was wrong about what I said. You are NOT a useless and stupid being. You actually…"

_Say it, Kaiba. You can say it. _

"… are nice"

_See? Wasn't that bad._

Yami smiled even wider. "Really? Me? Nice?"

"Uh…" Seto rolled his eyes. Not only NICE, you know… the things I would want to do… "Yeah, nice. I find you nice, okay?" he felt annoyed. Was this so funny to the other? "That's what you wanted to hear, didn't you? Happy now? Enough games and fun for now?"

Yami looked at him for a while with his observing eyes and simply shrugged after a moment: "Not quite enough" he carelessly noted

Not?

"There is one thing I want you to do as a favor for me…"

There it was, Seto knew that. All his life people had wanted something from him and used him because he was rich and powerful. Nobody had ever really cared to help him for free and Yami was not different from everyone other he had met in his life. How disappointing, the CEO couldn't help himself and hide the sadness that obviously appeared in the features of his handsome face.

"Will you go out on a date with me, Seto Kaiba?" Yami asked, looking very formal and serious, observing the reflection in Seto's eyes changing from sadness to shock in only a couple of seconds.

That _was_ unexpected. Him? Yami? A date? What was he, dreaming again?

"W-Why should I?" the other asked, unsure about this question or that he wanted to hear the answer to it. However, Yami only winked at him.

"You know… maybe because violet is so much hotter than red?" he laughed a rare laughter and crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for any response.

Seto felt confused but strangely, somehow this answer made sense to him so he nodded. Woah, he still couldn't grasp that Yami had asked Him out on a date. That was… actually… very… nice. And he almost smiled only if …

the teacher who coughed and asked if maybe Yami had a free moment to spend in her study wouldn't have interrupted the moment. Seto glared but the spirit gladly agreed and followed the teacher, not forgetting to send the other teen an air-kiss.

Now Seto felt really embarrassed but somewhere deep inside also really happy.

Him and Yami on a date… _heh, not bad…_ the CEO wondered while walking slowly.

Maybe, only maybe, this all wasn't as hopeless as it had seemed at the beginning.

This time he really smiled to himself.

* * *

In the study the teacher sat down and looked at the boy in front of her. This had really been a tiring day and it was getting late so she wanted to be short.

"Well, Yami, my dear, I just wanted to tell you that I'm very thankful that you offered your help to phone everyone about the changes in the seminar schedule. I'm glad that everyone was informed to be ready a week earlier. The class today turned out so well thanks to you."

Yami nodded and smiled, wondering if the teacher is going to say anything more as she looked as if she wanted to but couldn't really decide. After a moment of hesitation the teacher finally spoke.

"Besides… I'm also happy to see that you and Mr. Kaiba are getting along now, you know that he has not many friends so it would be nice if you talked more…you are a good person, dear, would you mind taking care of him a little bit?"

Yami grinned widely, looking suspiciously innocent: "But of course, teacher, I always try to do my best to help others and I'm sure that me and Mr. Kaiba will get along pretty well in the future. Somebody simply must do it, right?"

**(The End)**

* * *

_A/N: So, that's all! I'm so happy it's finished! Review to tell me what you think about the ending and the whole story. :)_

Information for the physics topics is taken from: (http//library. advanced. org/ 10401 /floatbgno. html) and (http:// www. physicscentral. com/ lou/ 2002/ colors. html) (remove spaces) I'm so bad at physics myself that the best explanations I could have come up with is the ones that Bakura provided :)


End file.
